


Broken Strife

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [107]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Broken Bones, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, Strife - Freeform, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave gets seriously injured in a strife and Bro and Dirk have to deal with the aftermath, which they enjoy a little more than they should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Strife

Bro’s lounging on the futon contemplating taking a nap to waste the rest of the day away. He already got a shit ton done today, why be more productive than one has to be? He stretches out in his freshly cleaned livingroom. The kitchen is actually kinda sparkling and smells like lemon. It only took a little bit of bullying to get the twins to actually do their chores. It’s a rough life for Bro and the rain sounds in the background just sound so damn inviting.

The boys began arguing about something so Bro suggested they strife it out which got them out of his hair. He can hear them faintly through the open window. Mostly the clang of swords. Actually a bit relaxing. He closes his eyes a bit before suddenly jolting up.

He can’t pinpoint it but he knows something’s wrong. He swings his feet to the ground and sits on the edge of the futon. He still doesn’t know what’s gotten under his skin as nothing’s changed in the room, but he still can’t shake the feeling. He’s about to lie back down when he hears the scream.

Seconds later he’s tearing off up to the roof.

* * *

It wasn’t even a serious argument that started it all. It was over glasses. Specifically if the tall glasses should be stacked and put onto the shelf with taller headroom and barely fit or unstacked and put onto the shelf with less headroom to save the tall one for the stacked short glasses. Simple enough argument until they started calling each other names. And that caught Bro’s attention who sent them to the roof under the threat that they sort this out themselves or he’d kick both of their asses all the way back to New York. Not wanting to see what exactly that would entail, they grabbed their swords and went up to the roof. The rain almost dampened their moods enough to call off the strife.

Then Dave called Dirk a dickbutt.

And the strife started back up in full force. They were soaked in minutes and sliding all over the place as the rain slicks up even the rough tar and gravel. After a while though the fight becomes less about the argument and more about just strifing in the rain and seeing who would screw up the first. Both of them are grinning wickedly as they pull out their best stunts for each other, going for the legs and quick jabs instead of powerful swings. They still include a few of those just to keep the other twin off balance.

Dave’s grin is the first to drop as he ends up doing a split across a puddle as one foot suddenly wanted to be three feet farther over than it should have been. Dirk isn’t expecting Dave’s body to be suddenly so much lower and the blow that was just supposed to catch harmlessly against the side of Dave’s blade now smashes into his fingers on the hilt as Dave uses the sword against the ground to keep from falling. Thankfully Dirk was using the dull side of his blade but it still doesn’t help against the snap that they both clearly hear. The hit and pain causes Dave to let go of his sword, making him fall backwards. He throws his other arm behind him automatically. He falls hard and wrong and sharp pain lances up his other arm now as his back finally hits the ground. Dirk’s discarded his sword and is at Dave’s side, watching his brother pant as he takes stock during the moment of shock.

Then Dave lets out a scream as the pain hits him all at once.

Bro’s on the roof in a surprisingly short amount of time, up there before Dave has to pause to take a breath. He’s kneeling on the other side of Dave, unconcerned with the way that the rain soaks his shirt and seeps into his jeans.

“Dirk, what happened?”

“We were strifing and it’s slick and wet and he slipped and was falling and I couldn’t stop the swing and it hit this hand-” Bro grabs the wrist of the arm that Dirk pointed to and brings it up. Two fingers are bending in the wrong place in the wrong direction. Broken most definitely. Bro hopes that it’s just a simple fracture. “-and then he fell and landed on that wrist pretty hard,” Dirk finishes pointing to the other arm. Bro’s a little more careful about the other arm, bringing it up by the elbow. Dave’s scream has died down to whimpers but he cries out as Bro gently moves the wrist. Not broken, but a nasty sprain at least.

“You’re gonna be okay, Davey. You’re gonna be okay.”

“I didn’t mean to, Bro. It’s the rain and he did a split and I couldn’t stop and I feel so bad and-”

“I know, Dirk. Shit happens. I don’t blame ya. We gotta get him to the e-room quickly so they can pump him full of drugs and fix him up. Help me get him up.” With Bro and Dirk on either side, they lift him up by the elbows until they can get under his shoulders to pull him all the way up to his feet. He’s still whimpering a little, the tears being washed away by the rain. “Stairs down to the top of the elevator and then take that death trap down to my car. Stay with him, Dirk, I’ll grab the keys and meet ya in the lobby.” He bends down and picks up the swords as the twins start moving. Nothing’s wrong with his legs so Dave walks fine if not a little bit carefully to keep himself from jostling anything. Dirk hovers around him protectively.

Bro flash steps down in front of them to the apartment. He doesn’t care about dripping on everything that was clean as he runs around, dropping the swords on the futon and grabbing the keys, some clean dry clothes for everyone, phones, and a plastic bag to keep them dry. He flash steps out of the apartment and races down the stairs. He hits the lobby at the same time that the elevator opens and the twins step out. Dave looks like he’s stopped crying but they are both still pretty wet and shivering as the air conditioning hits them.

A quick look at Dave’s hand and wrist and Bro can already see pretty significant swelling. The fingers are already looking a bit blue.

Bro leads the way to the car, opening the doors as they go through them. Bro drives a bit crazed as he hurries to the closest emergency room, swerving to avoid potholes when he can. He hates how Dave winces on those that he can’t. Soon enough he is pulling into the parking lot and they have to hurry through the rain to the lobby of the emergency room.

There is a short line already standing at the counter. Everyone in the building looks miserable except for the perky nurse on the other side of the counter. Her coworkers look so worn done comparatively Bro wonder what happy drugs she’s on and if he can get any. They wait in that line just to be told that they need to fill out some paperwork even after explaining that Dave has two broken fingers and a sprain. The happy nurse just smiles apologetically and sends them off to the waiting room. Bro sighs but accepts the dismissal. He has Dirk find them three seats together and puts Dave in the middle as Bro finds a pen. A short while after turning in the paperwork, the happy nurse approaches them with a little paper cup with two pills for Dave to take while he waits to see a doctor. Then Bro has to leave again to find a drink.

When he comes back he finds the twins leaning against each, trying to stay away from anyone who is coughing or looking ill. Which is pretty much everyone there. The waiting room isn’t completely full but no one has been called back in the time that it’s taken Bro to fill out all of the forms and find a drink. They are in for a long wait. But at least Dave doesn’t seem to be in too much pain anymore.

Bro takes the opportunity to go out to the car to grab the bags of clothes. He changes into dry stuff first and then he takes Dave to the men’s room to help him change while Dirk kept an ear out if they were called. The pants are easy but exchanging the shirt is hard with how sensitive Dave is, but Bro is proud of how he grits his teeth through the pain. They go back out and trade places with Dirk.

It still takes just over two hours after they get dry for the doctors to call Dave back. Bro goes with him, leaving Dirk to fend against the germs by himself. Bro keeps him updated via texts as the doctors take x-rays of Dave’s arms, which takes another hour to get the results and have them read. Dirk in turn updates D and Mom with what’s going down with various reactions. Roxy even chimes in with a helpful ‘sux 2 b him!’ when apparently Mom tells her.

The doctors get to the same diagnostic as Bro did up on the roof but they know how to fix it. After they give Dave a local anesthetic and some time for that to kick in, Dave leans heavily into Bro when the doctor resets his two fingers. Dave bites his lip to keep from making any noise. They immediately wrapped the fingers in a gauze, binding them together with a third healthy finger. Then there is a layer of padding wrapped around them as the plaster is wetted. Bro makes quips about all of the dicks he’s going to draw on it when the doctors are done, pulling a small laugh from Dave.

For the other wrist the nurse just brings in a soft splint that will immobilize the wrist while it heals. Estimate for healing times on both is around three weeks but Dave will have to come back in five to ten days, whenever he can schedule to get the cast taken off and a split fitted. They write him a prescription for some ibuprofen and paracetamol, explaining to take one ibuprofen and two paracetamol together with food or at least a large glass of water. Bro nods as he takes the piece of paper, planning on getting those filled as soon as possible.

When they get Bro to step out of the room for a question on the insurance, the nurse asks Dave some questions about how it happened. Dave picks up that they are asking about abuse and answers in a way that keeps Bro clear of any charges, definitely not mentioning that swords were involved. Bro returns and Dave is dismissed. They walk through the lobby to pick up Dirk who also promises to draw dicks on Dave’s cast.

On the way home they pick up milkshakes for everyone.

* * *

The next several weeks are an exercise in patience for Dave as his brothers baby him because of his injuries. Granted having both hands injured didn’t make it easy to function. Why did so many things require hands? Why does everything require hands. Dave gets pretty good at using his pinky and thumb on his casted hand to pick things up that weren’t too heavy or for pushing and pulling clothes on and off. Elastic waistbands are miracles.

Bro and Dirk are eager to help with anything else. Dirk still feels guilty about causing the accident despite Dave’s many acceptances of apologies and chiding that it was the rain on the roof that caused it to go so wrong. Bro is helpful just because it was one of his boys, one of his brothers that got hurt. They wait on his hand and foot, bringing him food and drink (with straws for easy sipping), blankets, movies, painkillers, etc. They ignore Dave’s scowling on the third day as they barely let him do anything. He sends pleas of help to his sisters and best friends who are too far away to help.

Both Bro and Dirk keep their word about the dicks on the cast, taking great artistic care to fill ever square millimeter with some sort of dick. Making even a dick out of dicks. They use almost every single marker in the apartment to make a multicolored collage of dicks.

* * *

When Dave announces that he needs to take a shower, Bro is quick to remind him that the plaster cast can’t get wet and he needs to take a bath instead despite all protests that he could just keep that hand outside of the curtain. Bro just drags him to the bathroom and gets the bath started while Dave crosses his arms and grumps while muttering “I’m not a toddler, Bro, I can do it myself!” It doesn’t affect Bro as he continues to ignore that and undresses him and pushes him into the water, making sure that the cast and all of its dicks are kept safe. Then without warning Bro steps in behind Dave and sits as well. Dave lets out a long suffering sigh and can’t wait to get the cast off. Day five can’t come soon enough.

He does kinda get into letting Bro shampoo his hair and run the loofa over his skin and Bro practically turns it into a massage and Dave into a pile of mush sliding lower and lower into the water. Dave is only a little disappointed that he can’t do the same for Bro.

Actually by the end of the bath he’s a little turned on by the precedings. It doesn’t seem like Bro has any interest in that as he lets the water drain out, gets all of the residual soap off of Dave, and then wrapped up in fluffy towels when he gets out of the tub. Dave’s almost fully turned on from Bro’s rubbing and accidental touching, not to mention Bro’s own glistening body that he is apparently letting air dry as he takes care of Dave first. Bro continues to have no interest in Dave’s hard on the entire time and even walks out without addressing it, leaving Dave in the bathroom with no hands to take care of the problem. Dave’s too busy whining about the situation he misses the smirk exchanged by Bro and Dirk as Bro passes the twin’s bedroom.

Dirk finds Dave still in the bathroom a few minutes later staring down at his traitorous dick as if unsuccessfully trying to will it down. If anything it was standing taller than ever.

“Having issues, Dave? Need some help?”

“Don’t need any more help. Nope. No more ‘help’ from my brothers. I’ll be just fine.”

“Uh huh.” Dirk raises an eyebrow in disbelief.

“Yup that’s right.” The towel around his shoulders accidentally slips from his pinky and thumb grip and goes sliding to the ground. “Meant to do that.”

“Uh huh.”

“Yeah. Of course.” Dave glares at his twin brother casually leaning against the door frame. “Fine. Only if you promise that you are actually going to help.”

“I promise. Come on, bedroom.” He turns on his heels and heads in that direction hoping that Dave will follow. He gets his answer as he jumps onto the bed, keeping his legs apart to leave room for his twin, and finds Dave maybe a step behind him. Dirk leans over to the dresser to get a small bottle of lube and then pats the space in front of him. Dave climbs up on the bed and kneels awkwardly. Dirk just stares at him and then raises an eyebrow. Dave quickly corrects his mistake, turning around and scooting back into the spot. Dirk rewards him with a kiss to the back of the neck which turns into a nibble and then a full bite as he works his way out to Dave’s shoulder making his twin arch back against him. Dirk’s hands come around his sides, gliding over the newly cleaned skin. They drift down from his chest to settle on his hips. Dave shivers a little at both the change in temperature and the new contact. Dirk doesn’t keep him waiting too long as one hand curls lightly around his cock and the other one cups his balls.

“Good thing about being a twin... I know exactly how you like to touch yourself,” Dirk murmurs into Dave’s ear when Dave tips his head back in relief.

“Yeah, just like that,” Dave sighs out.

Dirk gives him a couple nice strokes before pausing briefly to get some of the lube onto his hand to help with the friction. He goes back it in earnest, not looking to tease Dave or draw it out. Just a helping hand, a helping hand job. He jerks his twin off as Dave rolls his hips into the steady rhythm of Dirk’s fist.

Dirk’s other hand gently rolls Dave’s balls before slipping down to tease a wet fingertip to brush against his entrance. He continues to switch between kisses and bites along Dave’s shoulders. Dave enjoys their current position but can’t help but relate it to how Bro had him in the tub. Then he starts thinking about Dirk and Bro working him over together like they’ve done before and probably will do again. Definitely will do again as soon as Dave has his hands back to drag them together.

All of the sensations come together to make Dave come in only a couple minutes, coming across his stomach as he leans hard against Dirk. Dirk strokes him through it, only letting up when Dave asks him to. The kisses on his shoulder turn sweet as Dave shivers through the aftershocks.

“Thanks,” Dave pants out.

“Anytime, Dave. Just let me know when I can help out. Though you’ve gotten messy again, could use another bath.

“Someone say bath?” Bro calls out from the living room.

“Fuck off, you asshole of a tease!”

“Oh like Dirk didn’t ask me to set ya up for him!”

“What?” Dave asks turning around in his seat.

“Well...”

Dave elbows him as he scoots off the bed to go get a washcloth to clean up.

* * *

It doesn’t get any better when D finally gets the chance to come home. The first words out of his mouth are. "Dave, I thought you liked bones and skeleton stuff, why would you break yours?" And then proceeds to try to spoon feed him before being bitched out by Dave with words that would make his friend CG a proud fucker.

Dave believes the happiest day of his life are when the splints are cleared to come off. He spends the next solid week jerking himself off and drawing so many stupid SBaHJ comics.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
